Detective CF
Caleb Fantaozi, known commonly as Detective CF, is a fan character for Alice&Sven's series, Season Girls. A dark mage whose world suffered a terrible fate, he quietly watches the characters from a very far distance, waiting for a time to properly make a move. Physical Appearance Caleb Fantaozi is a lean man with a powerful tone of purplish skin. He wears the traditional robes of a mage, of a dark purple variety, and has lately picked up a pair of goggles to protect his eyes. His curly purple hair is unkempt and often spills in whatever direction it chooses. A pair of black pants and orange boots serve as splashes of color against his purple color scheme. A golden sash is tied around his robe, and atop his head rests a spiky, sinister black crown—that once belonged to a king he once served. Weapons/Abilities Caleb's primary method of attack is his magic. His basic method of attack is a rapid firing of dark blasts from an outstretched palm. The targets will be made more sluggish the more hits they receive. Though more taxing on his strength, he can also apply basic curses to a foe. Perhaps one of his most notable abilities is to give people nightmares while they sleep. The resulting energy can fuel CF's life force, though this does not help him a great deal outside of dire situations as he cannot force people to sleep. Another talent CF possesses is to generate an Eye. Though physically taxing and rather painful, the result is a useful crystal ball that relays whatever it "sees" to a point decided upon by its caster. He uses this ability to watch people from afar. In terms of combat, he also possesses a sword that once belonged to someone close to him. Its name has been lost, but it is a solid black color with a purplish aura surrounding it, and it leaves afterimages when swung. He sometimes refers to it as the Shadow Breaker, and it is believed to be incredibly powerful. Personality CF can outwardly appear cold, demanding, and condescending. He often likes to push people's limits, for no other reason than knowing where they stand. Years of living for so long and in such desperate condition has left him somewhat jaded...but he is not entirely without a sense of humanity. Though he looks to the future, he forms a deep bond with the people he surrounds himself with, and is more than willing to throw down everything he's got to defend them—more than they would think. He asks much of people, but does his best to provide much in return. Backstory On every planet, in every world, there is a Good Incarnate and an Evil Incarnate. The objective of this is to have them battle for supremacy and determine which force will permeate that planet's existence. If the Good Incarnate wins, the planet and its people will be filled with positive energy, and that energy will help aid the forces of good. If Evil wins, the planet's people will either live in fear or become tools to the darkness as its resources are used to fuel the flames of Evil. On his planet, Caleb Fantaozi served as a dark mage for the forces of Evil. His primary task was to plant nightmares in the heads of those who were Good, and to use his unique Eyes to see into their headquarters and get information. He was confident in his Evil Incarnate's power, and was sure that as long as he did his part, Evil would eventually be victorious. He was wrong. When the war came, the Good's forces easily overpowered the Evil's. The Evil Incarnate, tired from fighting off Good, was easily killed by the Good Incarnate. In a fit of rage, CF seized the sword and crown of the Evil Incarnate, and sliced the Good Incarnate straight in half, killing him instantly. As his rage receded, he retreated to the tower of the Evil Incarnate, waiting for the changes of a Dark World to engulf the land. Instead of those changes, he happened upon something terrible. The Evil Incarnate was dead; it could not be a Dark World. The Good Incarnate was dead as well; it could not be a Light World. They both were dead—making Caleb's world a Dead World. Plagues ravaged the world in a gray powder, slaying everything they touched. Caleb remained safe in the tower, but stepping outside would destroy him instantly. As he watched the world be destroyed, he silently swore to himself that as long as he was living, no other world would have to see such a fate. And for some time, nearly three hundred years, he drifted through space on his cold, dead rock, surviving solely on the energy resulting from the fear he had stricken into the Good forces all those years ago. Until, one day, he happened upon another planet... Appearances Season Girls (Whimsical, non-canon appearances) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Detective CF started out as me being myself, making interjections into the Season Girls' world. At the time of his conception, Season Girls was heavily puzzle-based; readers had to figure things out, discover things scattered throughout the forum, and solve riddles in order for the story to advance. I conceptualized an additional voice in the universe that watched from afar and told the answers to the riddles to the characters—my voice, and yet not. Eventually, "Detective CF" became his own character, and he appeared more and more often in the topic. At current, the story is less puzzle-based, and he has had less reason to appear, but a story arc—written by myself—where he becomes integrated into the canon does exist. It has been shown to the developer and he is still reviewing it. External Links Caleb's backstory told from his perspective Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Heroes